


A First of Many Dates...

by KitaraKazuma



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraKazuma/pseuds/KitaraKazuma
Summary: Jonathan and Irene (female MC) have their first date... and they are definitely having many more after that. Army men surely have a lot of stamina.
Relationships: Jonathan Hayes / Female MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A First of Many Dates...

_Oh boy…_ Is all I can think of, when Irene walks into the restaurant. I have seen her profile pics, hell, I have looked at them over and over again, but seeing that woman in real life is something else entirely.  
The moment our eyes meet, her face brightens into a smile which could melt solid ice. Her posture radiates confidence as she steps in front of me. “Jonathan it’s so good to finally meet you!” she exclaims, genuinely happy to see me.  
Irene pulls me down into a tight hug, and I almost let out an excited squeal.  
After what felt like a mere second she lets go off me again, making my heart sink. “Oh, I’m sorry… I got carried away…” she mutters and seeing the bright blush on her cheek makes me grin involuntarily. “Don’t be sorry, it’s more than okay!” I reassure her, not telling her how badly I actually want to kiss her right then and there.  
The conversation flows freely as we enjoy our food. Irene is impressed that I remembered her plans to visit Macchu Picchu and actually finding a restaurant serving Peruvian food. Meanwhile I am impressed by everything about her.  
Her breath-taking looks are one thing; honeyed curls and warm amber eyes, inviting me to get lost in them. The other, far more important, thing is her easy-going personality and her witty sense of humour. _Damn…_ I already know I am going to fall for that girl, hard.  
The unpleasant ringing of my cell phone jolts me out of my thoughts. _Work…_ I think, gritting my teeth in frustration. “You should take that call… maybe it’s important…”  
I look up, seeing her encouraging smile. “Not as important as this…” I state, switching off my phone and reaching for her hand across the table. Irene's warm smile is all the confirmation I need to know that I made the right call. 

The wonderful evening threatens to come to an end, as I walk her to her car. Seeing her shiver in the cold night air makes my protective side kick in. Praying that I am not assuming too much and scaring her away, I lay my arm around her shoulder. “You looked cold…” I whisper. “I’m not anymore… thanks to you.” She replies, biting her lip and looking up at me. _God… doesn’t she know what it does to a man? What it does to **me**?_I wonder. All of a sudden she stops in her tracks. _Oh no… did we arrive at her car already?_ I ask myself.  
Instead of grabbing her car keys however, she grabs me by the collar, pulling me down and pressing her lips on mine, hungrily. It doesn’t even take me a second to melt into that kiss, my tongue needily searching for hers, my hands tangled in her locks, pulling her closer to me. _More…_ my brain tells me _… you need more of this, of **her**!_  
As the two of us come up for air, I look into her darkened eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want to come back to my place? It’s only…” I breathe. “Let’s go.” she replies before I can even finish my sentence. She is eager… _good, so I’m not the only one._

 _Fuck… how hard can it be to open a damned door?_ I curse in my mind, while I try to get it open. For a split second I seriously consider just kicking it in, I have some experience with that after all.  
Her calming hand on my shoulder stops me from getting trouble with my super the next morning. “I’m not running away, soldier.” She whispers into my ear, as I finally manage to open the door. 

As soon as we are inside I shower her with kisses. I want to feel and taste every last inch of her body and I want her to remember this night for a long, _long_ time.  
The two of us stumble through my living room like two dogs in heat, crashing down on the couch with a loud thud. This makes me sober up, if only for a moment as I lie on top of her. “Are you sure you want this?” I ask her, shaking my head at myself for even suggesting to stop right now, to wait. _Fuck…_ am I really that much into this delicious torture I had to endure during our chats? No… all I want right now is her and a release.  
Her mouth is at my ear, gently nibbling on my earlobe as she moans softly. “I want you Jonathan, and I want you now. No more teasing.” I chuckle, pulling her by the chin to face me. “Babe... I’m going to take my sweet time with you tonight. Teasing included.” I growl, unbuttoning my shirt.  
Irene shudders pleasantly, letting out a sigh, as I begin tugging at her top. Piece by piece I undress her, savouring every inch of that unclaimed territory. Her skin is covered in goosebumps as I reach her thighs slowly, planting kisses along the way.  
Through the lace of her panties I can make out the outlines of her sweet folds, dampening the cloth covering her. To see how much she wants me is making the bulge in my pants throb. I look up at her through her perky breasts, a guttural sound escaping my lips. “Be my guest.” She smirks, spreading her legs a little further.  
“Saucy little minx…” I murmur as I pull the thin fabric away to gain access to her wetness. The moans and whimpers rolling over her tongue spur me on further as I taste her.  
Her slender fingers curl themselves into my hair, pulling at it roughly as I tease her sensitive spot. “Jonathan…” she moaned. As of now the way she pronounces my name is my favourite sound in the world. New objective: I want to make her _scream_ it!  
“Jonathan, please…” she begs, licking her lips. “Please, what?” I growl teasingly. “Please fuck me… _Sir_.” She whimpers, her amber eyes looking down at me pleadingly.  
How can I say no when being addressed that way?  
“Your wish is my command, babe.” I tell her, pulling down my pants and boxers in front of her. I know I am well-endowed, but seeing the look of recognition paired with a little hint of fear in her eyes is calling to a dark, animalistic side inside me.  
“I’ll be gentle, babe.” I reassure her as I get back on top of her. Irene pulls me close to her by my dog-tag, crashing her lips on mine, tasting herself on them and letting out a sigh of pleasure.  
I push her legs further apart and she wraps them instinctively around my waist. _God…_ I tried to be gentle, to go slow and to hold back, but it is incredibly hard. Feeling her wetness engulf me inch by inch made fireworks go off in my brain, blinding my senses.  
“Damn… you’re tight.” I grunt into her ear, hearing her whimper underneath me. I give her a few moments to adjust to the feeling of being filled up by me. Her hands travel down my back gently, then grabbing my ass roughly and with need. I smirk at her as I feel her lower body grinding against me. “As you wish…” I whisper, beginning to thrust into her hard and fast.  
She pants underneath me, moving her body against mine, making me understand how much she wants me, how she _loves_ being filled up by me.  
“Jonathan! I’m…” her breath hitches in her throat, as she digs her nails into my shoulders. Feeling her walls tighten around my cock drives me over the edge instantly. With one last thrust I find my release, filling her with my seed.  
I collapse into her arms, trying hard not to crush her under my weight, Irene smiles and snuggles against my chest, while I’m breathing in her scent as I kiss the top of her head.  
No matter what tomorrow brings, no matter if I need to go wheels up; this is what I want to come back to, what I _will_ come back to.


End file.
